runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
The Bestiary is a list of all the monsters found in RuneScape Classic. It is organized by the monsters combat level. Levels 0 to 10 *Chicken - 3 *Hans - 3 *cow - 8 *Man - 9 *Rat - 8 *mugger - 10 *Giant Spider - 8 *Jonny the beard - 10 *Rat - 2 *spider - 2 *Goblin - 7 *Greldo - 7 *Imp - 5 *Wormbrain - 7 *Firebird - 6 *local gnome - 3 *kalron - 3 *gnome troop - 3 *Citizen - 10 *Rat - 7 *charlie - 0 *Gnome child - 3 *Gnome local - 9 *Gnome local - 3 Levels 11 to 20 *Goblin - 13 *Rat - 13 *Skeleton - 19 *zombie - 19 *Darkwizard - 13 *farmer - 15 *Barbarian - 16 *Wizard - 16 *Warrior - 18 *Highwayman - 13 *Monk - 13 *Dwarf - 18 *Monk of Zamorak - 19 *Thug - 18 *Chaos Druid - 19 *zoo keeper - 20 *Rogue - 21 *Dungeon Rat - 16 *cult member - 20 *Citizen - 11 *Citizen - 12 *Citizen - 15 *Citizen - 20 *Blessed Vermen - 14 *slave - 16 *Souless - 16 *Iban disciple - 19 *Goblin - 19 *Mining Slave - 16 *kolodion - 12 *Rowdy Slave - 16 *civillian - 18 Levels 21 to 30 *Unicorn - 21 *Bear - 24 *Delrith - 30 *Weaponsmaster - 25 *Skeleton - 21 *zombie - 24 *Skeleton - 25 *Ghost - 25 *Darkwizard - 25 *Thief - 21 *Guard - 28 *Scorpion - 21 *Witch - 25 *Pirate - 27 *Monk of Zamorak - 29 *Warrior - 27 *Bear - 26 *Dark Warrior - 21 *Druid - 29 *Bandit - 29 *Suit of armour - 29 *shapeshifter - 24 *Pirate - 30 *Poison Scorpion - 26 *Forester - 21 *Mountain Dwarf - 28 *Lucien - 21 *Khazard troop - 28 *unhappy peasant - 25 *happy peasant - 25 *carnillean guard - 28 *Platform Fisherman - 30 *Mourner - 22 *skeleton mage - 21 *Mourner - 25 *target practice zombie - 24 *Soldier - 28 *Gnome guard - 23 *Gnome guard - 27 *Souless - 24 *Dungeon spider - 22 *Ghost - 29 Levels 31 to 40 *Giant bat - 32 *Skeleton - 31 *Giant - 37 *Hobgoblin - 32 *zombie - 32 *Giant Spider - 31 *Gunthor the Brave - 37 *Deadly Red spider - 36 *Jailguard - 34 *King Scorpion - 36 *Donny the lad - 39 *Black Heather - 39 *Speedy Keith - 39 *White wolf sentry - 31 *shapeshifter - 34 *Black Unicorn - 31 *Head Thief - 34 *Necromancer - 34 *Tribesman - 39 *Gnome guard - 31 *Yanille Watchman - 33 *Blessed Spider - 35 *Mercenary - 39 *Shantay Pass Guard - 32 *Desert Wolf - 31 *Oomlie Bird - 32 *Pit Scorpion - 35 Levels 41 to 50 *Black Knight - 46 *Count Draynor - 43 *White Knight - 56 *Melzar the mad - 45 *Baby Blue Dragon - 50 *shapeshifter - 44 *White wolf - 41 *Grip - 46 *Guard Dog - 46 *Monk of Zamorak - 47 *Animated axe - 46 *Hobgoblin - 48 *Khazard Scorpion - 46 *Khazard commander - 41 *Jungle Spider - 47 *Chaos Druid warrior - 44 *Shipyard worker - 44 *Goblin guard - 48 *Ugthanki - 45 *Mercenary - 50 *Captain Siad - 48 *Draft Mercenary Guard - 50 *Rowdy Guard - 50 *kolodion - 46 Levels 51 to 60 *Moss Giant - 62 *Ice warrior - 57 *chaos Dwarf - 59 *skeleton - 54 *shapeshifter - 54 *Jailer - 51 *Sir Mordred - 58 *Renegade knight - 51 *Ogre - 58 *Knight - 56 *Shadow spider - 53 *Khazard Ogre - 58 *Colonel Radick - 51 *Jogre - 58 *Earth warrior - 52 *Ogre citizen - 58 *Battle mage - 52 Levels 61 to 70 *Ice Giant - 68 *Grey wolf - 64 *Ice spider - 64 *Poison Spider - 63 *Otherworldly being - 66 *The Fire warrior of lesarkus - 63 *UndeadOne - 62 *Salarin the twisted - 69 *Gnome Baller - 70 *Mercenary Captain - 64 *Bedabin Nomad Guard - 70 *kolodion - 65 *kolodion - 68 *Karamja Wolf - 61 *Shadow Warrior - 64 Levels 71 to 80 *Lesser Demon - 79 *Pack leader - 71 *Lord Darquarius - 76 *Paladin - 71 *Ogre chieftan - 78 *Kalrag - 78 *Othainian - 78 *Holthion - 78 *Gorad - 78 *Ogre guard - 78 *Ungadulu - 75 *Death Wing - 80 *Viyeldi - 80 Levels 81 to 90 *Greater Demon - 87 *Hero - 83 *Nazastarool Zombie - 83 *Nazastarool Skeleton - 83 *Nazastarool Ghost - 83 *Jungle Savage - 87 Levels 91 to 100 *tree spirit - 95 *General Khazard - 100 *khazard warlord - 100 *Lord hazeel - 100 *Doomion - 98 *Ogre guard - 96 *kolodion - 98 Levels 101+ *Dragon - 110 *Red Dragon - 140 *Blue Dragon - 105 *Ice queen - 103 *Black Demon - 156 *Black Dragon - 200 *Hellhound - 114 *Chronozon - 121 *Fire Giant - 109 *Bouncer - 122 *Black Knight titan - 146 *King Black Dragon - 245 *Black Demon - 175 *San Tojalon - 120 *Rock of ages - 150 *Irvig Senay - 125 *Ranalph Devere - 130 *Nezikchened - 172 Category:Monsters